


Metempsychosis in Heterotopia

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Unplanned Smut, mention rape, minor x-sekai, rush fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While Sehun falls head over heels for Kai he can’t understand why Kai refuses to get anywhere near him; Kai, however knows that the two are enemies reincarnated for centuries, and that one day he’ll have to kill Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: First Round





	Metempsychosis in Heterotopia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #P09: to prompter, thank you! This is my first time joining a fic fest, hoping atleast this reach your expectation.
> 
> Mod(s): Thank you for being patience with me. You did well creating this bottom!hun 🤗
> 
> Inspired by The Untamed (well, not really)

** Year 1494 **

A noble successor Oh of Divine Flower exuberating his way to the south, with his graceful posture and the harmony of shrill clear sound by breathing out through his puckered lips. Long resplendent hands rest at his back as he holding circumspect his spiritual sword.

Along his way to the south, Sehun have seen the shyness of the crown of their forest trees where as lead as beautiful webs of leaves reflecting in the water of a lake, with the dark blue shade sky and much whiter yet smidgeon grayish various symmetry of clouds. Sehun hears the birds' chrips and the sound of their wings flapping as they flies.

It was heavenly magical... something that Sehun wouldn't trade of, particularly the smells of woods, dry leaves, and the dirts (and after rain) combined.

As he set foot in South, a group of Park's legion and seldom servants give him a respectful bow which he returns the benevolent as simple smiles. Sehun traipse the arch small bridge that made of wood; under the bridge a running water connected from a lake and a falling petals of sweet williams that blooms during late spring.

The south was supervision by the Park clan. They are the one who give justice of the peace in their nation. A severe trial of ordeal, being respected by their finesses and the one who being send to other nation for possible alliance. Park clan are oath to serve and to die for the whole nation of Divine Flower. They are known the protector and sword fighter. The southern division is named _Dianthus Barbatus_ that typify of gallantry.

Sehun went straight to Barracks, to meet the Park's sucessor – Chanyeol of Dianthus Barbatus, the man promised him to hunt wild boar together. In a spite of that, Sehun's excitement turn a short dismay as he gaze upon Chanyeol wearing his medieval dress surcoat, talking a particular situation to Kyungsoo of Salvere in troops stationed. Both successors are finely dressed with a piece of ornament to characterize the windrose of petals.

Herb of the west was belong to the Doh clan – where Kyungsoo's father dominion. They are in charge of the herbal medicine. The physician of their nation. They are looking out for individuals' health. Doh clan are known for immense knowledge for herbal plants and also the venomous one. Aside from herbal, they are also the culinarian of the upper echelons of their nation. The west petals named _Salvere_ that literally means for healing and feeling healthy.

Sehun did not make his presence known and leave the garrison in hush. He don't want to disturb them when they seems discussing a serious matter. He just simply walk towards a horse stable.

A manservant opened the door for him and Sehun signal him to keep quiet.

There are many warhorses in the barn, but Sehun stop at the cremello stallion (his Father's gift from his anniversary of a birth last year) where it has a cream coat with pink skin and blue eyes, his manes and tails are white, attractively muscled and carries himself so nobly like he was born royalty.

The way _Grand_ – his horse given name, crook on his neck at times when he want Sehun to runs his fingers on him. Not everyone can recognizes the little things he does aside from Sehun.

Chanyeol once told him this wild horse was a pacer especially in his full gear, have a incredible crest of muscles on his neck, have a strong toe limbs and a very strong back; a combat package.

Sehun watched the Park clan and enormous crowd of army dressage their warhorse before from the battle noise, smell of blood, brandishing weapon like the qualities that war itself. There's a time they riding them up hill and down valley to see how strong their horses in the battle and there's developing a certain amount of trust otherwise their horses would freak out and wouldn't get to deal with corpses battle.

Medieval warhorses are quiet aggressive, throwing the riders and bring them danger if they fails from their practices in these feats. He stroke his horse lightly earning a low growls before asking the manservant to tacking up his horse and unleash him.

As he lead beside his horse, holding its rein, Sehun sneak out the area, and wore his black veil that covers his nose and mouth. People outside their nation have no permit to see those successors' face unless they are alliance.

Sehun place his left foot in the stirrup, pulling his self up, and then he swing his right leg over. He gently lower his self on the saddle and put his right foot in the right stirrup. He check up first the glith if its loose to know if it is uncomfortable for his horse.

And when he is ready to go, Sehun said in a soft tone, “Grand, walk up,” he gently nudge the leg (the way he was taught) and move, encouraging the horse to walk.

He feel the air around the grounds since horse does not always take all his feet off the ground. Sehun begun to bounce to comfortable pace before put pressure on the leg to speed up. He slightly lean forward as his horse galloping off way to mount.

With a mini victory of sneaking out alone their domicile, he tied Grand onto the tree. “Good boy,” he whispers before striding down felicitously at the inhabitants market with his fur-lined cloaks over his face, kept an ear open for footsteps behind him and a keen eye for glancing of anyone trying to harm him, the corners of Sehun mouth curve slightly upward in amusement under his mouth veil.

He have a good time watching other humans do their chores as he passed them by, as their faces were bare and deficient in color with their indelible mark face chain.

There's a group of inhabitants making a story about their swords being possessed by demons which he can point out it was a complete lie.

There's a spiritual swords combat among the young adult and a number of individuals assembled to watch together. Sehun continue traipsing around until his foot lead him to the wall of ancient map.

A windrose of different nations and cardinal direction of its route. He can't help but be pompous when he trace the line of their map from southern division.

It was where he born and become their nation's little bundle of joy. It was where he met marvelous and devoted leaders of the four sectors, and their next-in-line to the throne become his reliable friends.

He still have a long way to the forest of hunt. Every step he make was silent and slow, looking for his preys. This is his first time to hunt alone and he wasn't sure if he can take down the boar. If not Chanyeol, it was Baekhyun – Byun's sucessor, who will accompany him.

Wing of east is superintending by the Byun clan. They are mainly deals with the method of teaching in their nation. At the age of 16, they are beginning to train the minds of individuals and spiritualism. Byun clan are the best using such discourse. They are known for their wisdom and persuasiveness which can easily capture their preys. The east petals named _Purple Iris_ that symbolic for wisdom and eloquence which totally Byun's traits.

Sehun summoned his bow and arrow, and is ready to pull the arrow when he just had a whole hogs coming on his direction and a bigger one, but Sehun missed his shot since Chanyeol nor Baekhyun were not with him to do duo shot. He continue on his way, following a runaway boar.

Heavy fogs covering the deep forest, and when he did not catch it, he grunts angrily where his eyebrows twitching together. He keeps moving forward until his body feel exhausted. He should bring Grand with him.

Sehun heavy sighs, and rest under the tree. He place his sword on the ground beside him before closing his eyes.

The evenings had been drawing in for some time and it was already dark when he woke up. The full moon is so bright.

And a sword already on his neck.

Sehun sedately lifted his eyes and even moonlight does not work to give him the face of the person who wants to slash his neck. “There's a world out there you must never set a foot in.” a faceless man whisper, grabbing Sehun in the arm violently forcing him to stand up.

The man push him towards his two comrades. “Tie him. Let us see if he is a spy by other nation. Kill him if proven.”

Sehun hissed under his breath as the person behind him begun lashing his hand in front and literally drag him to walk after getting his still sheathed sword.

Is not this a forest to hunt? Why are they calling him spy? Did I lost while wandering around? He thoughts.

Sehun muttered curses when he saw the face of Kim Clan's first born – Minseok, through the moonlight. He knows his name because Kim Clan does not hide their identity. Sehun is in rival tribe where rumors spread no one will go out alive in there land.

Not to mention that Kim Clan of Perdere and Oh Clan of Divine Flower have never each other's side since the origin of the human race. Both clans has cut kindness from each other. Warring was commonplace between them.

Sehun would surely get killed.

The night is full of unseen creatures of the forest while they are walking. When they arrive in their tribe, much heavier and strong fog surrounded the whole area. 

A man in long black and red brocade with his top were see-through that show off how thick his neck and broad shoulder, linked chains of metal with black laces upto his elbows and a runic faded tattoos snaking his left arm bowed to the first born.

While Sehun's nation are fully covered, Kim Clan's arms are visibly showed within their less sleeves, leaving both arms free for fighting.

Sehun can see clearly how the man's arms full muscles like a wrestler, and the way it's glowing bronze even the moonlight and fogs. He has the hands to kill a tiger with his bare hands.

“Put him behind the bars in the place of punishment for interrogation.” Minseok said, rambunctious.

“I will take him. Your father is looking for you.” said the man who in deep tone and commanding.

Minseok heels away and his two comrades follow him after giving his sword back to him. Sehun and the man he don't know a name yet left alone, staring at each other. Sehun have meet such a powerful eyes and lip chain on his plush lips.

The man aura was intimidate, not even close to Park Clan's legion or Chanyeol itself. His dark eyes glitter to bore into his soul. No one has looked at him like this before. He was used being look at with their soft gazes. Sehun shivers at that.

They hold their eyes for minute-record before the man have the guts to smirk at him. His black long straight, topknot hair and a platinum metal tuck on it, are hold grace to him and stable when he walks towards Sehun.

A thoughtful frown pulling at his brows. “I will show you your place,” he whisper softly yet husky. The man guide Sehun in the place without saying a single word. Sehun intrigue because the room isn't what he expected it to be. “A sweet room in hell.” he smirk again that irking him so much.

One more smirk and Sehun would have stabbed him.

He let his eyes wanders, the room was well lit with candles in sconces. A bedchamber that can two person rest. Books that place neatly on the desk.

“Is this your place of punishment?” asked Sehun, eyebrows twitching in confusion.

In Dianthus Barbatus, every room have its own punishment and it's scary to be the one to received it.

“My room,” without saying another word, the man unbind his hand from ropes. Sehun is surprise the man didn’t touch his skin. “You have such a pinkish dainty hands.” he commented like it was needed. Sehun lower down his gaze, looking at the man own veiny hands and screams masculinity. “Remove your cloak and let me see if I will be the one who beheaded you.”

Sehun flinched as he removes his cloak slides on the garments covering his body down to the ground and reveal his heaven-color clothes.

He was sure the man recognize which nation he belong and the way his veil cover his mouth. There's a thin line of crystal gemstones around the middle of his headband, his loose plait braid silver hair and parted bangs that were shoulder length.

“An enemy,” he whistled, cold eyes amuse by the situation. “And a highest rank successor in your nation. If I have your head rips off your body... another war to behold?” he voice out sardonically, eyes never leaving Sehun's face and an inside tongue pin his right cheek. 

Sehun of Divine Flower unsheath his sword, pointing gracefully at him with a murderous glare. “Do you wish to try who will shed blood here?”

He tiredly shook his head like he was been fighting all day. “I am Kim Kai, by the way.”

Sehun snarls. He do not like how pleasing Kim Kai’s name sound. He do not like how Kai's voice not causing any threat on him. He cannot be nice on his enemy.

“I have no reason to say my name,”

Kai hummed understandable and gesture Sehun to go on his bed before he sat on the floor. His hair falls in front as he duck his head. Sehun wanted to march up on him and make Kai understand that they are enemy who should never trust each other. But when Kai's eyes squints, he can't help but to follow him.

“I will get you out of here before the sun rise.” said him, fully aware about Sehun's protest. “Just come back when you want to duel with me.” he worded out to pacify him. Sehun flump down on Kai's bed.

“Why did you even think I will come back?” he scoffs.

“Because I am certain you are not a coward and will not letting your nation view as a weak one.”

Kai is right. Sehun would not going to put his nation on shame. “What do I get if you lose over me?”

“That's it if I'm going to lose.” Kai trailed his teeth with his tongue, rose one of his eyebrow. Sehun was sure that he sounded confident and as if he never lose any battle he was in. “If I win, I request to show me your face. I had never seen anyone in your nation publicity their faces, not that I am interest to see them.” he shrugged along his words.

He is shameless! Sehun thinks. He void any expression and didn't say a word. One thing he learn while growing up, to let no one read him under any circumstances.

“Your eyebrows are well define, have a lives on their own. Pair of eyes that expressive and begging to look at. So pale that looks like an unpainted marble statue. I am sure there are more left in that veil.”

Surrounded with people who loves to praise each other, Sehun took his words to another level. He never encounter someone so bold to point out everything on him. He never met an enemy who feels like casual interest on him. But he never felt humiliated. He just feel annoyed because Kai is nice to him.

Set aside Kai shameless words, he made Sehun feel he will never harm him even he is an enemy.

A group of ground forces by Park, servants of the Byun, and even Zhang clan of North Cosmos are gathered in one place.

Lastly, the completion of the four petals – the North. It was the safe harbor of the said nation with the care of Zhang clan. The peace above all. They are making their nation organized and out of danger. Prayers against evil and different talismans provided.

Leaders of four sectors sitting on their respective tables and Sehun's father – Oh Yeonseok, was on the throne. The Divine Flower of Oh clan where Sehun belong. The center-pride and the ruler of all flower sectors. Oh clan is on the top and powerful among the said clans. They are the reverent themis and cluster of four petals. They are the one who makes the clans sticking together, protecting and fighting for a cause. The ruler of the nation were treating his subordinates with tantamount respect.

“Curses!” Sehun's father roars, slap the table. His chest rising and dropping heavily. “Where is my son?”

Unbelievably, Kai keep true to his words. Kai (who didn't get a wink of sleep) woke up Sehun (who pretended to fall asleep because who was in right mind to sleep at the enemy's bed?) by poking him lightly on sheathed sword.

Kai personally ambulate Sehun near the market while quiet instruct him the way on Kim Clan's tribe, so he will not lost again. Kai with his spear can easily take down Sehun. But ridiculous may it sounds and keep reminding his self that they are foe by birth, Sehun can't sense Kai the lust to beheaded him.

Instead he felt Kai hard stares on him, the curiosity of his gaze and barely blinking that was like set by default makes Sehun's nape's hair raising.

Before they parted ways, an old seeress warns Sehun to do not protect someone who's greedy of power because he will recieves betrayal. Kai was ready to stab her on his spear, but the seeress' eyes turn black bloody saying Kai's soulmate have the same crown as him and as wickedly dangerous as him before vanishing into thin air with her laughs echoed venomously.

Crown meant golden core. In their ancient times, golden cores is where they can store and control spiritual energy. Today it was called crown, where they can summoned spiritual weapons like Sehun's own bow and arrow. 

Sehun was unease. Kai didn't mind anything and just bid him a goodbye.

“Father,” Sehun come to whipers, even him can't catch his own voice. Howbeit, his father snapped his head towards his direction. Worries lace on his face replaced a heavy sigh relief. “Forgive me for sneaking out again.”

Sehun just made their nation on chaos, thinking someone cage him. Several people looking out to find him. He was frequently causing trouble but not to the extend of missing for a whole night. He get why his father making a fuss.

“Where have you been, my child?” Yeonseok asked.

Sehun dislikes the kindness of his father's voice like he was not mad at all. He’s just worried for him. A loving father before the nation's ruler. Sehun was thankful, but he did not response to his father. He will keep it as secret. He is planning to go back on the enemy's tribe.

He needs to know why their nations are against each other because he do not believe that they were born and suddenly hated each other. There must be a reason behind it why are they enemies then.

“Sehun, your father is asking you.” his mother give him a keen looked, a lecture to follow in private later. His mother doted to him, but when Sehun did something wrong she would never let it passed.

Yixing of North Cosmos gave him a smile, deep dimples does not failed to show off. Sehun return it with the same delight.

Then, he saw his twin brother – X-Sehun talking to some of their legion. If it was his twin who caused the trouble, he will immediately disown by their nation which Sehun can't understand.

While he received every loved, his twin received the otherwise just because he have red birthmark from his right eye. Sehun swore he would love his twin more than their nation unsuccessfully show to him.

Sighing, his father asked Sehun to go his bed chamber to rest. He gladly follow. However, his thoughts were back to Kim Kai.

He is an enemy, but he seems not like one. Sehun's family said Kim's clan are dangerous, but stepping a foot in Perdere never felt once dangerous.

Right, they are intimidating. That just it.

His father asked Park's legion to guard him and never lose him. Sehun been whining how they can treat like kid who can't be independent. But his father decision remain firm since he can't afford to lose his son.

It's hard to escape around them and it had been two weeks since he meet Kai. He is craving to have a duel fight with him. It must be satisfying taking the enemy down.

The sun was so high, but the wind was cold when he find an oppurtunity to escape. He was close on the entrance of Kim's tribe when he bumped into Kai with his six armoured soldiers along the way in the deep quiet forest.

Kai bite his tongue between his front teeth before smirking vauntingly to him. The sun rays down at him, Sehun notice his golden skin and even though he don't want to admit it, he knows how blindly beautiful it is. Kai's eyes were shades of boffo hazelnuts.

Sehun thinks Kai's skin compliment his ashen one and his grey eyes he got from his father.

“I thought you tremble in fear and would not dare coming back to me.” he uttered nonchalant, but his eyes says differently. He expected Sehun to come back to him. He was behaving amorously without serious intention to him.

Scoffing firmly, Sehun's ready for his rebuttal. However, Kai's four soldiers were coming at him from the opposite side of the clearing, and they are ready to pull out their swords. They have a stern expression and the thirst for his blood. He just wanted to have a combat with Kai. Killing his soldiers was out of the plan. He swallowed hard because they are outnumbered against him.

Sehun stares at Kai throwing his spear on his direction and featly tuck its spearhead two steps away from him. Kai, then, possess a threatening scowl. “Each of you come any closer to him and I will personally have your arms off.” he moves forward, shortening their distance.

His armoured soldiers cower before him – their betters.

Kai of Perdere touched his fur-lined cloak. They are close that Sehun can clearly see Kai's small moles under his left eye and almost invisible one on the right of his upper lip. “Your timing is wrong, Ranunculus. If you wanted a fight... I can give that to you next time. I have to go to west to seek alliance.”

Ranunculus?!

Sehun frown. Did his enemy just gave him a descriptive name?! Sehun's name is so lovely given by his mother. Sehun means good deeds and he do not like to be called other names he don't know the meaning behind especially from the Kim. But it was his fault. He didn't mention his name.

“Do you want to come with us?” Kai suggested, and there's those pair of eyes again penetrating his soul. “A war is about to happen between northern and southern division – our various nations.”

And for what reason? Why are they preparing for war again? Sehun wonders why no one in their nation talk about this or maybe... one sided war?

He swatted away Kai's hand on his cloak. Sehun gritted his teeth under his veil. “You... and your tribe, what are you planning to do?!”

Kai's face darkening. His jaw moves combative. Sehun aware of his unbreakable strong jawline. “Your nation cause ruckus lately inside our tribe. Do you think we will let that get away?”

Kai of Perdere had a sanguineous glare that brings death. He was capricious for Sehun to take, but this time he was certain Kai will not spare him alive or anyone in their nation. It was wrong for Sehun to assume that he will be safe in his enemy's hand.

Kai begun to walk, passing him by not even trying to have physical contact over his shoulder. Sehun back to questioning Kai's demeanor around him. Does Kai of Perdere do not see him as his enemy? Sehun was not him. An enemy will remain enemy for lifetime.

“Ranunculus,” he called Sehun with his descriptive name again. Sehun furious turning around. “Would you not take this good opportunity for you to come with me? You will learn about northern-western alliance scheme and you can tell your father how southern nation going to abolish when we come back.” his head tilts a little, a grinned struck up on his face.

Sehun shall learn the terror of inhumanly power, to wipe Kai's grinned and to wipe them all. Anger welling up inside him. Against his will, he followed Kai and his soldiers.

He knows people in their nation will be worried finding him again, but he needs to know this tribe's scheme. He is not going to stay still and watch their nation lose in the battle. Whatever happen they must win.

Raindrops started to pour as they keep bearing west and none of them paid any mind about it.

Sehun was beside Kai and his armoured soldiers at the back, letting the rains soak through their hair and clothes.

The ground is muddy, and a footstep from the passage. The wind dangerously played in the tops of the trees, bushes rustled. Their footstep sends all the birds from tree-tops.

No verbal have been exchanging between the two, aside from side-glances and Kai clearing up Sehun's lane using his spear's long shaft. Sehun puffed out his cheeks causing him to jutted his lower lip when his stomach rumble loudly for Kai to hear.

As if coming with them is not enough, and his stomach cared for embarrassment. For a moment, the corner of Kai's lips lightly curved up in amusement and then, using his thumb pressed his plush lower lip.

Turning his head to other direction, Sehun grimaced, not wanting to meet the other's eyes. It was slowly sinking to him, he haven't eat anything yet. His mind was full of desire to combat with his enemy that he neglected his meal. And he was lead in the situation where he joined their enemies journey to west.

Kai's flat-laughter resonates. It was not mean, but bother Sehun. “I will hunt a boar to fill our stomach.” he said, and calls someone's name Lucas. Sehun believe he was Kai's second in command. “You watch over him.”

Through his peripheral vision, he saw Kai pointed him. He was considerate for an enemy.

Kai brought two soldiers with him as they hoofed away.

With his aching legs, Sehun crunch his body down under the tree. He didn't mind the other soldiers with him. He rotates his foot that numbing from the long walk. He rued not bringing Grand along with him. His horse can keep him company.

Sehun could feel his eyelids growing heavy, but he don't want to fall asleep. He don't trust his nation's enemies. He don't trust these people who's guarding him at the moment. Sehun force his eyes wide in an effort to drive away his drowsiness.

The rain stops.

Lucas, across the tree he was leaning, have a callous aura flaming him. He was waiting for Sehun to do a move before Lucas – the bony boy spilling his blood. His hands doesn't even looked strong enough for a soldier.

Sehun paying no mind as he craning his neck to not fall into slumber. Still, he fails miserably.

Out of breath, Sehun was force to wake up and a hands on his neck throttling him to death. It made Sehun's face flush an ugly red, eyes' blurry and a blow up veins on his forehead.

Lucas was on his lap, determine to kill him in unfairly manner. Sehun moves his left hand upto Lucas' wrist, fighting to stop him. His free hand summoned an arrow and quickly stab him to any part of his body.

He need to return alive. He must return to his nation safely.

Lucas winces from the weak stab, hands loosen a little. Sehun waste no opportunity, he pulls his arrow from the other's body. He stroke the arm painfully draws down into his elbow.

Lucas of Perdere howls and his arm's blood reeking no mercy. Sehun panted for air after his neck was free from second in command's hand.

As his vision reverting to normal, he can see how other soldiers just stand by to watch. From not afar, Kai running in menace towards his direction and eyes iciness than before. A dead boar and his spear throws away on the bush.

Grabbing Lucas' injured bloody arm, Kai pinned his body on the wet ground in swift moves. Kai squat and pinches the boy's jaw harshly, pulling him forward closer to him. His knuckles close to turning white. Sehun never fails to notice the whipped scars on Kai's back. “Who do you think you are?” he spatted.

It was cold and no stand for forgiveness. It was grieving and enraging for avenge. He deepens his hold, one that can cut a hole on the poor boy's cheeks. The latter struggles to save his life, had a pleading gaze. “I did not touch even the tip of his fingernails... but you peasant dare?”

Even Sehun's toes shaken at his low yet baleful question.

He's ruthless.

Kai have the power to makes his enemies kneel down before him, or can make them trot off in fear. He is like the sound of a ringing bells from hell.

Sehun was confuse. He have never seen enraging power that more above the ruler of the whole nation before his eyes. Kai of Perdere is that enemy like no other, heart of a Beelzebub... and he choose Sehun of Divine Flower over his own comrade.

Kai toned arms were like iron tenses to kill and he did. He grips Lucas' neck stronger, twisted his head to opposite direction. An easy and quick final blow. Lucas' eyes are wide open with unshed tears, and alive a seconds ago, but it doesn't stop there. With that, Kai stole Sehun’s arrow and stab it straight to Lucas’ eyes.

Kai, then, asked for a long rope, aggravating knotting the dead body's neck. Everything happened fast. Nobody can speak against Kai while he pulling the rope to hung the deceased head on the tree.

Kai's aura didn't falter. It's still raging and none can soothe a mad lion. “Anyone who want to share similar fate with him?”

Without a single worry, his soldiers instantly step back and bow down to him. Kai was unrepentant. Sehun thinks he is the only one who feels sorry for the bony boy.

If Kai allowed to kill his second in command means people in Kim Clan tribes do not bond as stronger as them? They don't kill enemy just to protect each other? They don't cost their life for one another? How... they do that? Sehun mentally wonders.

Because in southern division without a doubt will cry over a killed army. They will go to the extend of protecting each other even that means cost their own lives. That's how they are raise. That's how their govern works – to love and to protect, to fight rivals' nation in order to keep their land safe.

He spins his head, facing Sehun. In a split second, the latter saw something else in those powerful eyes, something akin to concern. “You killed your ally who wanted to have me demise – your enemy?” Sehun asked in a frown, standing up in such grace for surviving his own death.

Kai of Perdere broke out into that googy grin. “You are my special enemy. My special one.” he stated. Sehun have this weird mix of fluttery and fazed. “And in that case, you cannot die in front of me. You cannot die at my back. You are not permit to die as long as I am breathing.”

 _Kai of Perdere_... this is the man Sehun don't want at his side even there is no trouble. He wants nothing but to run back to his nation. Kai is trouble from the start, he knows, and Kai is pulling Sehun with him.

Sehun's nation typifies flowers and the map of Kim Clan's tribe looks like a berserk wolf in the hidden forest with heavy fogs. Both nations come from a highest hierarchy.

With that, western division were on the lowest and living was not easy. They are the rebel warriors and bandits, marauders that raids in search of plunder. The west were smallest in number, but without a doubt the strongest.

Oh Yeonseok once said western are the hungriest. His father also added to do not belittle people who have hungry stomach because they will find ways to survive and to live.

Just about early evening drawn when they set foot in the western entrance, Sehun could see crystal clear many people clad in tunic, sat on wooden chairs and drinking ales from mugs made of wooden on the open yard.

Alarm by the sudden sharp footsteps, loud bandits and rebel warriors spinning around their head towards the new arrivals. A discriminating look can see through their faces and most of them, prompting to grab their swords.

Consist of three men wended on their way. They are bigger and looked like bird of prey, one of them have lit tobacco between his lips. Kai and his soldiers have no match if these man will draw their swords from scabbard.

Sehun took a long hooted breath under his veil when realization hits him. Is Kai planning to execute Sehun here because there is no way for the latter to escape or fight with all of them! Given that they are enemy by birth, it was not impossible to come into existence.

What if killing his second in command was part of the plan and his true goal is to have his head?

Grunting with effort, Sehun frowned in irritation as the said man with tobacco emit small whiffs out his smoke over his face.

“What air that brought you here again, Kai of Perdere?” the question left out on the man who have leather patch in his right eye was accommodating. And respectful, like Kai had earn their respect ages ago. “And who are you with?” he asked, his voice abruptly change in barbaric for a second.

Kai spoke a low _ooh!_ before a smirk creep on his face. “My special prisoner from southern division.” he said.

 _Curses, I am right! This is a trap!_ Sehun hissed on his mind.

The three men in front fixed a sharp-eyed on Sehun, and even in the dark he can see how their faces' blackening more. Even those on the tables paid them so much attention. “People from his nation causing us disturbance for awhile and we will be glad if you handed him to us, Kai of Perdere.” said the man, drop his tobacco on the ground and stomp on it. “Killing him might be the price for the fuss they made.”

Sehun took one step forward. “It was your nation who causing us trouble!” he said loudly, anger boiling inside him. Western division sneak in the North Cosmos and throw a dead animals, blood spilling on their safe harbor. Change the herbal medicine from Doh Clan to parsley flower that symbol of death. It happened three days in a row, leaving black flags behind. “Our nation will soon come to perish every one of you.” he glowered.

As he saw them slowly holding the hilt of their swords, Sehun of Divine Flower is set summoning his crown. He is going to fight and fear nothing to stand for their nation.

However, Kai stand between them, his back faced Sehun. “I am standing as your patron and he is my prisoner. Show some your respect.” said Kai. Sehun can't see his face from his view, and he don't know why he is confident that Kai have a arduous expression. “I shall let you to know he is mine to kill, and to defend. Do you understand?” his voice wasn't harden yet lace a nerve-wrecking warning.

Kai every syllable flirted and merrily. Honestly, he kind of making Sehun's pulse beats rapidly. How can an enemy protecting his enemy? How can an enemy willing to execute his alliance in order to save his enemy? Sehun never met people like him. And that gets his attention more.

“Bring him to your safest place.” Kai orders. He turn his head to his soldiers, giving command. “And make sure no one can touch him. No one.” he said every words loud and clear, slowly and dreading.

Lucas hung head on the tree flashed on Sehun's mind as if reminding him the reason of his death.

Kai patted the one with eye-patched on his shoulder. “If I found out you had hurt the boy in any way, I would return to the fray and run through your heart. I will detroy all of you and this nation. You might want to have Kim your enemy but me.”

It's obvious that Kai is serious. He is not going to bail them out. If Sehun hurt in any way, Kai will beheaded them immediately and without warning.

Western people stand in terror even those rebel warriors. They are frightened that Kai draw a bloody war against them. It got Sehun curious what Kai's crown and it frightened them this much.

What is Kai's ability and how powerful it is... that he can destroy this nation? And why his enemy making Sehun feel he is the most matter to him?

Three men and Kai's soldiers guide him to safest place. Kai spared him a hard look to give a nod, and unwanted rose brow that make his stomach flipped.

Confuse Sehun followed their lead, squinty eyes stroke at him as they passed through. On their way, Sehun witness drunken men pulling a girl's hair. She's crying while being molest and being mock at for only having one arm. She don't have right arm and her left leg was in bandage.

In the slave’s misery and groggy, everyone in the table laughing at her. Nobody took a pity and help her.

Sehun's fist balled. This nation and including Kim clan don't know how to value their comrades! He was about to march up when one of Kai's soldier shook his head, beckon him to keep on his pace.

Even in darkness, he could see worried in his soft gaze. Come to think of it, he can't fight them alone. If he was his twin brother he can help her without getting injured. X-Sehun’s crown can alter mass and nation’s destruction.

Sehun exhales. He should not worry about saving others. He should worry about his safety first.

Three men send him off in the small room. The walls made from wood and mud bricks. It has a window with no glass. There's nothing inside other than the wooled and lightcame from flickering oil lamps.

Alone inside the room, Sehun sat in the corner. Kai's soldiers' shadows peeking through the door. He knows they are guarding him outside. His body worn out for a day walk, but his mind says otherwise.

He assimilate everything that happened. Sehun is not sure if he can trust Kai or rather if he _begun_ to trust Kai. His enemy did nothing but to be a good enemy to him although Kai was quiet hellraiser.

Sehun knows if this continue... he will care for Kai of Perdere soon even they are born enemy. He will unsheath his sword to kill whoever wants to kill Kai. He will summoned his crown to fight for Kai. Sehun of Divine Flower do not wish the day he will care for him to come. He cannot envisage the idea of breaking his nation's trust to protect his enemy.

But he desire peace for both nations.

A strong sunlight woke up Sehun from his slumber. It's inflict pain on his eyes for a second. Sehun armor his forearm to protect his sore eyesight. He groans and lifted his self to move away from the sunlight.

The moment he brought down his arm, Kai's form welcome him across the corner. Kai burning him on his stares, playing the metal clip chain on his lower lip using his tongue. His legs were folded and crossed, with a hand tucked under his head. He could see Kai's toned arms and a few strands hair underarm.

If he just Chanyeol, Sehun would rest his head on his lap. If Kai was just Baekhyun, he will crawl to his side already.

But Kai is Kai – who always giving him deep stares and a shameless smirk.

“Ranunculus,” he whispered. Sehun feels a rush of adrenaline accelerate his heartbeats with Kai given descriptive name. Sehun waited for him to say more, but all Kai did was close his plush lips and leave no trace of expression on his face.

Sehun removes the hood of his cloak. “Don't do that again. Do not protect me from your allies.” he said, voice so low.

He don't want to owed Kai his life. He don't want Kai to fear for his safety and care about him. He don't want Kai to make Sehun his strength and weaknesses.

Kai raise a brow on him, as if demanding Sehun an explanation. “I don't want to do the same for you.” he added. It just so wrong for Sehun to defend Kai from his own nation. He was not raise to betray them for someone that did not belong to their nation.

Kai gave him an amusing laughter. He stand up, ambling closer to him. “Do not worry. I still want to execute you myself.” he grab Sehun's tie lace cloak. They are so close that he can see Kai's boffo hazelnuts eyes again. “Ranunculus,” he whispered again.

Sehun shoved his hand roughly. Both flinched in their sudden first physical contact and make a distance. Kai's gaze lingers longer on his hand that Sehun had touch before he slowly turn back his eyes on Sehun. Affected by their first touch, Sehun knows it was not just him who feels electrified and running out of breath. Both of them remain stunned until Sehun broke the silence.

“I'm... Sehun. Call me Sehun... not Ranunculus.” Behind his veil, Sehun scrunching his nose.

What's gotten to him and he said his name? Is he really trusting his enemy?

Kai rolls his eyes. “I am hungry and no mood for your name. Do you want to share meal with me?”

He didn't even care about his name?! Sehun's pucker his lower lip. Wanting to put sword on Kai's throat, Sehun get up sulkily. He pound forth with an angry brows, leaving puzzle Kai behind.

He glares at Kai's soldiers and scoffed. The guy last night – the one stopped Sehun to intervere and help the girl with no right hand, smiles softly at him while Kai following him. At broad daylight, he can see the soldier's soft features.

Sehun glares harder. When did they settle that they're already truce and this guy can become friendly? He continue walking even Kai calling him Ranunculus again. It angers him and he knows why.

He is angry because Kai didn't acknowledge his name. He is angry because Kai didn't praise his name like he used to in their nation.

Gradually, Sehun didn't slow down his pace. Kai reached his side but says nothing, and his soldiers behind them.

Something terribly wrong when they enter the courtyard, rebel warriors form in a circle and chatter about the dead body. Sehun can't see clearly.

One thing he was just sure, they are not on state of chaos. These people manage to smiles on theirselves.

Cruel.

Kai simply sauntered in the scene and Sehun instinct is to do the same. He gasped in horror, face paler than usual... when he saw the girl last night, covering in her blood.

A bruise from hand choke on her neck and track of tears on her face. Slash from her both cheeks and lips bloody swollen. Her legs dislocated, as if they did tug of war using her legs.

A physical torture.

“It's Jen,” the guy beside Kai spoke. “Drunken bandits assaulted her. She was abuse by sexual intercourse almost everyday. Glad, they finally ended her misery.” he grins, heartlessly.

Kai nodded for lack of interest. Sehun is fuming. These people don't have a heart to grieve about the girl. He is the only want to avenge her. The tale about this nation is correct. You'll never find the word “good soul.”

Sehun snap his head towards Kai and gritted his teeth. He is about to say he is going to fight against bandits, but Kai leans to him first.

Mumbling on his ears, Kai's lips brushing on his earlobe. Sehun felt his nape's hair raising. “I will stand by your side. I will let you kill them. However, they are mistaken. It was not the drunken men that killed her. It's someone from the Eastern.”

By mentioning the east, Sehun's quiver and knees almost give up. East is currently reigning by his greedy uncle. His uncle doing everything on his will to have his father's throne. Sehun's father don't want him to deal with them or go near them.

“Look above her ankle, they bladed her skin to E letter.”

Kai is correct. There's a mark and dried blood on her dirty feet. Sehun don't know how to feel. He can't go alone to the east and fight against his uncle. His uncle will do anything to capture Sehun and make him a bait. He must tell his father about this when they return.

Honestly, Sehun is much bother about their distance. Kai is so close to him and can almost feel the warm radiating on his bare skin.

It didn't last long when a fine lady approach Kai and made some space for them. “Kai of Perdere,” she was all smiles and eyes sparks. She's... beautiful. Even woman in Sehun's can’t come close to her beauty. And although she was part of the west or maybe a rebel warrior itself, she have the elegance around her. “My father wish to meet you.”

Kai, for a spare second, was smiling genuinely. That kind of making people stop and stare, and malfunctioning at the same time.

And Sehun find himself fascinated at his enemy.

Sehun gave them time to talk. He wended away. Kai friendly soldier automatically follow him. He frowned, not wanting the soldier around him. Sehun felt like he was being served by this soldier. He stand besides him. Sehun don't like to accept the fact that he have no sign of violence.

“I'm Kim Junmyeon.” he said. Sehun lick his upper lip. Kim clan really like bragging and introducing their names. “We are enemy.” he chuckles, finding the situation ridiculous same as Sehun. “Allow me to say this,” Junmyeon bowed. Sehun eyed him. “Do not trouble yourself.”

Sehun offended. He already made trouble when he came with them. He was certain the leaders of his nation will raid the area to find him. How would they react if they found out Sehun is with their nation's enemy?

Junmyeon looked at Kai's direction. Kai and that pretty girl are still talking, sometimes their bodies shaking from laughter. “Kai might be your enemy, but I can tell he will destroy anybody who do you wrong.” his hand find ways to the hilt of his sword. “Did you see the whipped scar on his back? It was because of you when he bail you out when Minseok captured you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” his brow frowned. Why Kai’s did that anyway?

He just rose the corner of his lips. Sehun looked at Kai. He saw the fond of his eyes when the girl sprinting away. She must be special to him. She made him smile and laugh. She was being look at, with such fondness in his eyes.

Kai push a feet towards him and growls to Junmyeon.

“Who's that?” Sehun asked, curious.

“My lady, who I wanted to be the mother of my own children.”

He indeed right about the girl being special to Kai.

Sehun wonders if that lady touch him, will Kai kill her?

“But not anymore.” Kai smirks at him, as if he was assuring him something Sehun wasn't aware yet.

  
In Kim Clan, each individuals should possess desensitize strength and show no weaknesses. They haven't born yet, but they are already have a duty to protect their ruler – Kai's uncle and his lineage.

Since Kai's parents abandoned him and left only with his older brother – Junmyeon. Kai was not exactly fond of him. He do not acknowledge him as his brother and treat him like he was nothing.

Growing up without his parents, Kai swore to become the strongest of all. He swore to never let his emotion control him. Kai shut down his own feelings. His purpose was to pulverized every enemies coming on his way. He will scrape them to their own demise for choosing him as their enemy.

Kim Kai become the northern's strongest beast and a man who believe in no room for mercy.

It was not until he met Kim Minseok and his soldiers with a new captured after gone back from interrogation and eliminated some of Kim's disobedient people from being nuisance and some are complete weaklings.

Imagine how flummoxed he was upon staring at the tied man... he feels other emotion. It was new to him, Kai was dreading to drown so much emotion. This strange man has captivated Kai with his eyes only. He was staring back at him with terrible warped of his eyes that is like speaking to his soul.

And Kai's worse case, he do not want to touch even the tip of his fingers in fright that he might hurt the boy who looks like the one crying tears of pearls. He felt like every fiber of his body screaming to protect him which he can't understand.

He live his life without caring about anybody other than himself. Even on his own brother... he didn't feel like this. Even the daughter of the West's ruler who he claimed to be his lady didn't make him fee like this. Krystal Jung didn't make him feel like he wants to protect her.

This strange man have a scent of flowery home that he never felt once in his nation. This strange man making Kai sure of one thing, he would never die for him. He will choose to live to protect him.

Kai's whipped scars proven it.

A cold breeze in the forest were signaling first day of snow is approaching. He and Sehun go on hunt together, but then the cold become bizzare and they cannot stand with it anymore.

The guys went to the nearest cavern, and Kai did a log cabin fire to warm them. Kai did not intention to stay more in the west, but things was out of control.

Everytime Sehun asked him when they are coming back to their nation, he will shrugged. Instead of answering Sehun, he will take the latter with him to the West's ruler to negotiate. Kai was on triumph. Northern and Western definitely win by miles in plotting how to detroy Sehun's nation.

However, the ruler includes Sehun in the scheme. He said to make Sehun their bait. He don't like the sound of it. Kai raucously ready to challenge him a combat and beheaded him. He don't care about this alliance anymore.

Kai removes his long brocade to give it to Sehun and left only cad in trouser. Sehun refuses and can see his eyes scowling under his cloak. He moves closer to the fire and Kai did the same, still bother about Sehun refusing his brocade.

Kai fixed his eyes on him, never waving and leaving. It was as if it is set by default. “Ranunculus... have you ever wanted your enemy safe on your side?” Kai asked in a low tone.

It was a question for Sehun, but Kai got his own answer. He have someone who he wanted to protect. He have someone who he's willing to cost life just like what southern nation do to their people. He have Sehun. His Ranunculus.

Sehun rubbing his palms. Eyes glued to the fire. “It does not matter, you know?” he said, smiling sadly. “Even if I wanted to protect you, I can't go against my people.” he shifted his gaze to him. “I can't choose you over my whole nation.”

Kai response with a mournful smile because he will choose Sehun over his nation even in his own brother. He will face death in order to have him safe. He will show them his destructive crown in order to protect him. Sadly, Sehun don't do the same because he were never think to own Kai.

“I found my mate. He was exactly looks like my crown.” he opened up. He don't exactly know why he was opening to him. “I refuse to accept him.”

Along his way to the market to buy Sehun's sweets, Kai unexpectedly sight of him. He was exactly the same as X-Kai – his crown. Have the same covetous and thirst for blood. If they shares a bond, they prowess such unimaginable power. X-Kai is explosion itself, whatever he touch it will explode instantly. Who knows if his said soulmate are possess more power than him.

“Why?” Sehun sounded curious and a bit conflict.

He didn't say a word. Kai don't believe in soulmate but if he ever have one – he wants it to be Sehun.

Sehun or no one.

Even inside the cave they can feel the cold especially Kai who cad in nothing in his upper body. Kai remove his lip chain and stood up to walk. He sat behind Sehun and he did what he knows best in the situation. He hugged him from behind and Sehun's cloak cling the coldness too.

“What are you doing?” Sehun flinched.

“It's so cold.” it was not a lie, but more than half of him just want to hugged the boy. Sehun let him. But then, a few minutes later, Kai sniffing his neck and then brushing his lips. “Do you know what else sword I have? Something that can push and pull inside you?” he whispered, seductively.

Planting a kiss on his neck right to his back ear. He moves his hand way to untying Sehun's cloak. Kai's free hand go to Sehun's neck upto his chin.

Kai getting more chill about the intamacy than the cold.

“Will you allow remove your mouth veil?” he asked, biting slightly Sehun's earlobe. If Sehun let him, he is aware that Sehun trust him enough to let him see his face. And Kai will do the same. He will remove his hand laces for Sehun.

In their nation, removing their laces for a person significant wanted to be with that person in any way.

Slowly, Sehun nodded and it triggers something inside Kai. He could feel the lust and wanting to devour the other. He want him to wreck inside and hears him plead. Kai is no innocent. He have a fair share of women and men. Althought it doesn't involve his hands and no intercourse.

He side Sehun's head to meet his face. His hand shiver for pulling Sehun's veil. This is the face he had been dying to see. This is the face that made him curious what's more left in the covers. He is going to see Sehun's face.

Upon his face revealed, Kai stunned and as if someone struck him from behind. He lived thinking Krystal Jung's probably the most beautiful face in every nation... but his point found invalid. Kim Kai never seen such beauty – someone so perfect. Sehun exuding decadent pheromones with his steamy eyebrows, eyes that cold at first glance, nose can't compare to his, lips that he loves to ravish, and sharp jaw that so perfect.

Kai didn't regret that descriptive name he gave – Ranunculus... that conveys he is radiant with charm and very attractive. “So beautiful...” he commented, earns a painted redder cheeks from Sehun. Kai smiles... a shy happy one.

“Close your mouth and touch my lips with yours!” Sehun growls. And Kai with his throats dry and saliva's pooling on his mouth, obeyed his order.

In a swift move, Kai seated on Sehun's lap and cupped the latter's cheeks before crashing their lips together.

He kissed Sehun more as much than an enemy. And he don't ever want to stop. He wants Sehun's lips to swollen from his rough kisses.

Their teeth clicks, but they didn't stop. Kai bite Sehun's upper lip before pulling away. Sehun find himself leaning to chase Kai's, demanding more kisses. Kai mopping his face down to his neck, every accessible skin marking with his mouth. His hands removing Sehun's wardrobe.

It irks him because Southern have a double under clothes. Sehun jerk back his head, letting Kai's mouth wander. Sehun is much as hungry as his and Sehun wants to be tasted. Their hands' can't stay at one place, he grinds on Sehun's lap, their crotch bumped under their thin trouser. Kai feel his own arousal while Sehun's orbs dilated.

Cold breeze don't bother them anymore and it was suddenly so hot. Kai moves and back muscles are tenses. His mouth was on Sehun before the latter could even catch his breathed, aggressively slip his tongue inside the other's mouth.

His hand find it's way to Sehun's back down to his buttocks before lying him down on the ground. Sehun struggles to removes Kai's garments. They shares needy moans.

Sehun smells nice, sweet beverage, and most certainly nature-like home. He did quick moves to removed their trouser, leaving them completely naked. Kai smirk at his self seeing how hard as rock the other's crotch is, and fascinated how slim his waist. Kai moves his hand to touch Sehun's mound, earning the said man to arch his back.

“I'll guide you, ride you, sexually push and pull mine to your mound.” Kai whispered, voice become husky intentionally.

Sehun moans his name hardly. Kai feeling liberated dominance, and ready, and as much needy. He gave Sehun another round of breath-taking kissed, he can feel the pleasure Sehun's nail digging on his back. Sehun wrapped his legs on him when he started to finger Sehun's mound, earning an early pre-cum from him. It's send shivers to run down on his spine.

Using his fingers, he played it inside Sehun while the latter moves closer to bite lightly Kai's collarbone for support. Pleasurely with beads of sweat on his forehead, Kai breathing harsh, welcoming the sweeter smell of Sehun. His body raging to rock him and he wants to hurry.

Kai pulled his fingers. Sehun's pre-cum slick at the back of his hand. Kai seductively licks hand, tasted a combination of sweat and raindrops. Sehun watch him with so much desire. His hearbeats throbbing in beautiful pain.

“Your saliva is my appetizer. Your cum is my special liquid.” he said, smirking.

Sehun lick his lips and Kai's eyes followed the movement. He wants more than the mouth can do. Sehun held on his shoulder for support when he claimed his lips again. Deepening the kiss, Sehun's moans. Kai positioned himself and ready for his entrance.

“Kai, please.” Sehun grunts hungrily. It kind of last string for Kai to thrusted forward for one powerful move to get inside him. Sehun's words triggered his lust, he could feel his crotch's burning and sting to length more. Sehun of Divine Flower felt his body hypervatiling under him as he pressed another thrust.

Kai grabbed Sehun's hips, and begun slowly to push and pull inside. Kai let out desperate growls as Sehun asked him to go faster. Kai intertwined their fingers before pinning them above his heads. He could feel how Sehun's locking his crotch.

In earnest, his mouth desperately claimed Sehun's lips again. His kissed become onerous as well as his thrusting. Sehun barely let out a word since he wouldn't him talk and eyeballs lift upwards when he withdraw his cum all over inside his enemy's body. Even he don't want to, Kai broke the kissed and panted for beathed.

He is still inside Sehun when the latter grabbed his neck to pull closer to him and suck under his jaw. “You are the enemy I don't want his sword to pull out on my body.” Sehun breathes, eyes travel up to meet Kai's. “It's nice meeting an enemy like you.” he smiles with his swollen lips. Kai knows it’s beautiful and beyond perfection especially Sehun's rosy cheeks.

He made a mess of him and he is proud. Kai of Perdere guess having Sehun as an enemy is kind of different torture – the one he can't have, but he ain't repenting meeting him and sharing a blissful night in the cave with him.

Shares a special night with enemy, in first night of snow.

Both of them didn't expect their return is to witness a snow warring between southern and northern nations already. Blood spilled and burning houses, sounds of the screams and swords had welcome them.

Kai spare him a horror glance. They don't know what had happened and it's already the war. “Stay beside me.” Kai sput, ready his spear.

“No! I need to fight for my people!” he roars, and heartbeats accelerated to enter the scene.

But he can't leave them fighting for their nation alone. Kai reach for his hand. “It's dangerous! I can't protect you if you go to your nation! Do you hear me?!”

“Protect your nation and I'll protect mine! We are enemy! We will die as an enemy!”

Sehun then run aways from him even he shouting his name to come back.

Kai will have him safe and sound or he will die with him. There is no in between.

** Year 2020 **

Sehun groans at Jongdae. “Dad got me three new bodyguards! Three! Do I look like kid to him?!” He whines.

He can't believe his father still treating him like a baby. Since he was young, he surrounded by guards and he can't let this go on.

“Born having political father and being diplomat, how do you think you have a choice?!” Jongdae said nonchalant about it.

Of course, he don't know Sehun's struggles! Jongdae is their butler's sons. He grew up being his playmate! He don't know his burden having someone's tailing everywhere you go because he was the one tailing Sehun.

“Can you show some mercy to me?!” he fumed. Jongdae fakes a worry, but a teasing smiles failed to surpress. “Ah, forget it! I'll make sure to have their resignation letter!”

What Sehun's wants, Sehun's get.

He would do something about them that made them quit. Jongdae only sighed, done with his friend tactics.

Sehun hushed him and sprint his way to the door. He will sneak out while his new bodyguards were not in his house yet.

Upon storming out, he have seen three small men standing in his way. How can they protect me if I'm taller than them?! Sehun chin up and is about to blabber lies when his father stride on their way and ten or more bodyguard on his back.

“Dad!” he called, sounds whining aready. His father bring a hand on his nape like he can feel what Sehun's going to say.

A second passed, a new one and around his age went to his father side. Sehun never met such powerful aura surrounding by a person. And he never seen someone as handsome as him. How well-shaped his jawline, his plush lips and iceberg eyes. That holster belt around his waist will be the death of Sehun.

Fucking sexy. This man put shame on everyone having the same job as him.

As their eyes met, Sehun's heart brutally aches as if he hurted the man and he is being punish.

“Dad!” he yelps his father again. “I ain't tripping your new assign bodyguards. But I want to change them. And I'll pick.” he grins, his body systems raging victory.

“And who is the person you want to guard you?”

“That youngest one on your side.” Sehun don't know where his hunch came from, but he feels like the guy would protect him from any harm this world would offer.

He feels like he can make him happy and safe by just seeing him. Or his hunch fooling him? That's not impossible.

The guy set an eyes on him, making Sehun wants to kneel him and gave him a blowjobs because honestly the guy looks like a walking sex. His thoughts are sinful by just looking at the guy. Sehun nearly freak out at that thought, but 80% of him wants to do it to him for real.

He smiles mischievously and the guy face remain uptight.

“What, Kai?” his father frowned.

“Kai? Yes, Kai!” He agreed high-pitch and excitedly.

The man shallows at his excitement and would run away if Sehun go near him.

“He is the best gunsman, Sehun. And he should be my guard not yours.” Sehun's whines and his father sighs. “Fine, but this will be your last guard. No more playing around. You will keep him, alright?”

Of course! I will keep him on my room and do nasty things with him.

“Yes, dad! You're the best!”

“Anything for you, Sehun. Anything, everything.”   
  


Sehun been tripping his new guard for as long as wants. He keeps saying flirty words on him, but Kai refuses to cooperate. Even though he is his new personal guard is uptight and don't say even syllable to him.

How can he so cruel and not just have sex with him?! Sehun don't understand at all! He used to wrapped everyone around his fingers but Kai! That's making him more work out to flirt with him.

He feels like a teenage girl doting for her crush and Sehun will make sure he will have Kai. He will have him by hooked or by crooked.

He don't know the word giving up. He have the power of seducing and he is more than willing to applies it all to Kai. Sehun made his own list of ways how to Kai will have sex with him.

Like when Kai is driving for him, Sehun sat on passenger seat and steal kiss from him on his cheek. Slide his fingers to Kai's forearms when he holding the gear stick. Rest his hand on his thigh. Kai would flinch and glared at him. But still not saying a word.

Sehun only laugh and wink at him. To be honest if Sehun was just sure they will not go on acccident, he will climb on Kai's lap and sexy dance lap him. 

He remember Kai dyed his hair in ash gay and it was slick back. Sehun swear it was the sight that can top the seven wonders of the world and it makes him crazy.

Crazy in terms of forcing their workers to have a day off so it was just him and Kai.

He's aware how Kai wanted to strike a bullet on him when he started dancing with a rose on his mouth and grinding near him. Sehun even planned to give the rose to Kai using his mouth and he will make it an advantage to taste that plush lips he'd been dreaming kissing since he met him.

It doesn't work because Kai walks out before he even got a chance. Still, Sehun adamant to have Kai.

There was a time, he purposely let his body naked and swim. Kai guarding him and not dare to look at all. Sehun almost fume and question if he was not attractive for Kai to didn’t bat him an eye. Sehun wants to cry at that.

That moment he tickles Kai and gifted him a sex toys, Kai was ready to rip his head out of his body.

It was just lust at first sight blooms to something deep. His lust turn to love in span of being near Kai even the latter only doing his job to protect him. Sehun don't know if Kai even care about him if it's not for his job. That makes him sad.

While Sehun falls head over heels for Kai, he can't understand why the latter refuses to get anywhere near him. As if he will get burn if he touch Sehun. He don't spare him a glance if isn't work related. While Sehun doing all the flirt, Kai is there nonchalant about it.

Kai is busy drawing a line between them and Sehun keep erasing it. Imagine how heartbroken he is.

But a hope sparks when Sehun hanging out with his childhood crush. Chanyeol reserved a yatch for them and roam around the sea. He treats him like the most precious thing he possessed and Sehun definitely saw First Lieutenant Kim Kai glaring and jaw tightening. Sehun then always accpeting Chanyeol's invites. Savoring the expression Kai's gave. If flirting doesn't work on him, then he guess making him jealous is the option. After all, man loves competition.

However he speak so soon, he accidentally saw Kai (the day of his off) with a beautiful girl. Laughing and have his hand around her waist. Enjoying his self that he never see when he is with Sehun. That's why he don't acknowledge Sehub because he already seeing someone else. He knows the girl. It was Krystal Jung, the most loved idol-actress in their generation.

Sehun's bad he didn't check his personal guard's status before flirting with him. He avoided him at all cost. He don't have a thick face to show. He locked himself in his room and only go out when Kai isn't guarding outside his room anymore.

The price of avoiding Kai was first lieutenant approach Sehun first, asking if there something's wrong. Kai was the one who brought his meal inside his room, asking what else he needed. Kai was making effort to engage conversation to him and wants Sehun to talk.

Oh Sehun keep his mouth shut and tried to hide his tears. With his heartbroken, Sehun fall sick and don't want to meet everyone in their house. He wish he didn't swap his three new bodyguards over Kai. Then he still carefree and sassy brat.

“Oh Sehun!” Kim Jongdae screams at the top of his lungs, nope, that's his normal tone. His friend barge in his room while he removes the blanket on his face, his eyes are puffy. “What's wrong with you, dumbass?”

Pouting, Sehun sat up and unexpectedly meeting Kai's hard gaze outside his room's open door. He immidiately broke the contact and tell Jongdae to close the door. He don't want Kai to hear anything he is about to complain. “Again, what's wrong with you?”

Sehun knows nothing is wrong with him. He is such being dramatic when he found out Kai is dating the most beautiful woman when in fact it was just one-sided in the first place. Kai don't want him from the start. Kai never seen him as a potentil significant one because he already have one.

“The Sehun I know will never ignore Kai especially if your guard showing concern to you! I mean of all the things you’d done to seduce him? It’s not so you!” Jongdae sput, eyeing him with suspicious look. “Speaking of Kai, do you know I accidentally saw him secretly eating gummy bears? I think he is just soft like you.”

Kai eating gummy bears? Who knows he just eating that because his pretty girlfriend gave it to him.

Sehun groans. “I’m not interested about him anymore.” and that’s a complete lie. He still wants Kai. He likes Kai. He loves Kai around and showing some concern to him. If he ain’t stopping his self, he certainly pounce to him.  


God knows how his soul craving for that first lieutenant!

Jongdae stares at him like he grown two head. Of course his friend couldn’t believe him losing interest to the man he claimed the love of his life.

Shaking his head, Jongdae is about to speak up, but Chanyeol storm in with his idiotic smiles. Sehun even his eyes focus on Chanyeol, he could feel the coldness radiating to Kai. He second glimpse of him and he saw his fist balled.

“My dear dear Sehunnie! Shower up and we’ll go out.” he said when he got near his bed and push Sehun to take a bath.

Sehun whines. “I don’t want to go out.”

“I think that’s a good idea. Get yourself fresh air.” Jongdae butt in, pushing Sehun too.

Sehun argue more, but in the end the two won over him. He take a shower and dress up with faded jeans and white shirt.

Kai scoff when he storm out his room and the man has audacity to rolls his eyes.

_The hell is his problem? You got my heart aches, damn you!_

Hesitant to talk to him, Sehun slowly walks towards him. “Don’t come. Chanyeol can look after me.” he said and he don’t know if he step Kai’s ego because his guard gritted his teeth but eyes’ flicking pain.

Sehun wanted to ask if Kai is okay, but he walk away instead. If he stays longer, he will weeps in front of him.

This man is the love of his life. He will choose him in every lifetime.

Time stop momentarily when Kai grab his arm and towed him outside his house, leaving Chanyeol and Jongdae screaming their names.

Kai push him inside the car before he settle himself on the other side. He buckles Sehun’s seatbelt and stares at him.

“What do you think you are doing?!” Sehun roars, eyes sharpening.

Kai didn’t response and started the engine. He completely ignoring him.

Sehun don’t know where they are heading. Kai is driving silently when Sehun spotted bubble tea shop.

“Stop the car!” Sehun command, but Kai didn’t stop the car. Sehun who is close to tears smack him. “I told you to stop the car!”

Kai burst on laughing. This is the first Sehun hears him laughs because of him or around him. “You look like a kid who cried pearls.”

And Kai looks like a carefree kid. Even his eyes were smiling. Sehun don’t know if it’s just him or their laughs were similar.

Is this Kim Kai with him and Kim Kai when around his lover, not first lieutenant Kim Kai?

Krystal Jung is one lucky woman having this man who made Sehun do crazy things.

Sadly, he look outside the window. He shouldn’t admire this man anymore. He shouldn’t crave to be loved by this man who belong to someone else.

His thoughts cutting his own heart. It’s paining so much that he wants to buried himself alive.

This is not the love he wish for. Why is he broken when the man wasn’t even his?

“Why did you love me?” he asked. Sehun snap his head back to Kai in instant. Aside from his question, his voice sounded conflict. “I have no plan—“

Sehun cut his sentence off. “I know you don’t have plan on dating me. Why didn’t you tell me you have a lover? I would stop pining if tell me early. Don’t worry I know my place and wouldn’t be nuisance to you.”

Confused, Kai stop the car and spin his head to gaze at Sehun. “What lover?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Oh, don’t act innocent. I saw you with Krystal Jung one time and all mushy.”

“Is that why you are ignoring me?” his eyes glints in amusement. Lips smirking for Sehun’s statement. “She’s just my friend.” he muttered. But Sehun ain’t believing him. There’s no way she would be just a friend. There’s no such thing as friends between a male and a female. He didn’t lock his self for that. “I ask you again, why did you love me?”

Sehun shook his head. He didn’t like how Kai question him that. His heart chose Kai. His body wants Kai. His soul whispers soulmates. How could he win by that?

“I was paid to kill you by your abandoned twin brother. I’m planning to do so, but then you love me. Do you know that’s torturing me? In the end even this lifetime, I still came and choose to protect you.”

Sehun frowned. “Kill me? I don’t have brother. And what lifetime are you talking to?”

Sehun can’t remember anything unlike Kai who remember their past.

Kai’s hand latched on his waist and pulled him closer. Sehun flushing red. The intimacy sends shivers to his spine.

And then, his free hand fish something on his pocket. Sehun’s eyes grow at the sight of black velvet box.

What... the hell?

“I bought this after the first time I met you in this lifetime.” Kai whispers, resting the black velvet box on Sehun’s palm. “Do you want to runaway with me?”

Storming out in the bathroom, Sehun find Kai in their shared matress. He was busy watching something in their television.

After Kai asked him to runaway with him, a gunshots followed their car. It was scary and in his threatened life situation, Kai had the audacity to shout _I love you_ to him.

Scowling hard by remembering what happened five months ago, Sehun crawling on their mattress and laid down on Kai’s top which the latter immediately embrace him and wrapped his legs on him like a pillow. Kai kiss the top of his head, and whispered.

“I dream of us last night. We are enemies for centuries, and I saw you died infront of me. Do you know what I did? I rampaged and kill myself beside you because I failed to protect you like what you did to me.” Sehun reveals with unshed tears on his eyes. “And an old seeress appeared before I can close my eyes saying _‘two souls failed to be one, find your way to meet in your next life in another space, in another lifetime.’_ It tormented me because it feels so real.”

Sehun thinks it was a dream, but Kai knows it was exactly happened in the last war of their nations.

Kai didn’t want to open their brutal past, he cupped Sehun’s face. “Come on, love. Watch this movie. It's about the adventures of a cute doll looking for her owner. It's funny!”

Sehun’s aware Kai is the type of guy who find horror movies a funny movies because he is dumb like that. And he's not going to believe him anymore, the last time Kai said about healing movie Sehun's heart about to rip out on his chest. Weighing his body upward, Sehun lick his lips. “Yeah? What about my dick looking for his owner?” And grind his lower body to Kai’s own.

Kai’s hand grips on his back. The sound effect coming from their television become their background music. Kai switch their position. “Oh, I think my dick will have fun meeting your perfect curve ass again.” He lower his head and give Sehun's neck a kiss. “I fucking love you, Kim Sehun.”

After they survived that day of Sehun’s nightmare, Kai marry him in instant. Their rings engraved something. Metempsychosis in heterotopia means transmission of soul in space. That’s Kai weirdly ideas.

Sehun's hand find their way to cupped Kai’s cheeks. “I love you fucking me.” he leans in to kiss him. “I fucking love you too, First Lieutenant Kim Kai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone’s here:
> 
> Keep yourself safe. Stand what you think is right and screams for justice. Everything will come to end. I wish you all happiness!


End file.
